


Don't Bully My Eve!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat!Kuro, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kuro cheers up Mahiru, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Mahiru gets teased by a couple of his classmates, it's up to Kuro to try and help him cheer up





	

“Alright already, I get it…” Mahiru sighed, as he tried to brush away the slight hurt feelings he got from the teasing. He knew his friends were just kidding, but that still didn’t mean that they sometimes went too far with their teasing. “You guys can stop now.”

“Aw, no harsh feelings right, Mahiru?” One of his classmates laughed, making the other boy snicker next to him. Mahiru didn’t even know what made the kid go into his backpack to begin with but the kid had taken Kuro out and was holding him out and shaking him, laughing about how he can’t leave a cat home with him. He said something about being lonely. The teen, however, couldn’t bring himself to admit that, yes without Kuro, he was a little lonely since he didn’t exactly have any family around much anymore, so all he could just try to do about it is try to take the now awake Servamp back from the boy. Feeling a slight warning of frustrated tears threatening to fall, Mahiru tried harder to get Kuro back, who by the looks of it was finally getting annoyed with being held by the scruff of his neck by some unknown annoying teen.

“Mreow” A cold sound finally emanated from above the boys, as Kuro finally had enough, and decided to growl. Watching his classmate pale slightly from the sound that came from his Servamp, Mahiru watched as Kuro’s threatening red eyes attached themselves to the now frightened brown eyes of the two teens. “Mreow.”

“Shit…did the thing just growl?!” The other boy whispered, backing away from the angry black cat.

“Please give him back…he’s getting mad!” the teen sighed out, while reaching up to try to grab at the dangling black cat again. But when Kuro was pulled out of his reach again, Mahiru tensed, and tried to hold back a whimper. “Please!”

“Come on man, give Mahiru back his pet, before that thing goes crazy!” the other boy said, backing away from Kuro when the Servamp began to fight back more and more.

Mahiru felt his blood stop however when the classmate when to protest, but before he could, Kuro’s paw shot out and clawed the boy right on his left cheek, a few inches from his eye. Blood started dripping down from the three little scratches as waves of irritation began to leak out of the annoyed Servamp. Kuro had finally had enough.

“Son of a bitch! Here! Have the damned thing!” The boy yelped as he tossed the angry Servamp back at Mahiru as he ran off with his friend, holding his injured cheek. Kuro watched them run off, making sure the classmates had truly left. When he was positive they had left, the black cat turned his eyes on Mahiru worriedly.

“Mahiru? Are you alright?” he asked, as the teen put the Servamp down at his desk, and sat down with a sigh. Glancing at his partner, Mahiru was able to see the clean cut worry the other had for him. Mahiru smiled softly at Kuro, but soon his lips wobbled around the smile, and small tears made their way down his flushed cheeks. “Mahiru?”

“Th-Thanks f-for helping me, K-Kuro…” Mahiru whimpered out, wrapping his arms around the cat body of his Servamp. Feeling a shift in space, the Eve knew that his Servamp was now in his human form, and snuggled into the other’s stomach as Kuro’s arms squeezed him tightly back. The Servamp could feel the way Mahiru’s muffled cries vibrated against his shirt, as he body shook a little. Growling slightly, Kuro hugged his Eve closer to his chest, almost protectively. “But you didn’t need to scratch him…y-you know.”

“I’m sorry…But he was getting on my nerves…We’re okay, right?” He asked the teen, who was beginning to calm down as he rubbed his back softly. Mahiru’s breath hitched as he squirmed lightly underneath the touch. Not thinking much of it, Kuro pulled the teen away lightly, and took a look at his face. Seeing a small smile on the brunet’s face, Kuro rubbed the remaining tears away shyly before glancing around to find the other’s discarded backpack. “Here.” Kuro let go of his Eve, and picked the object up off the ground, noticing it looked a bit dirty due to being thrown on the ground during the scruffle.

Dusting it off the best he could, the Servamp carefully placed around Mahiru’s shoulders, helping his Eve to put it back on. Mahiru smiled at him, and allowed the vampire to slip it around his arms, before fixing the straps near his sides. When Kuro’s fingers gently brushed the teen’s sides, he heard the Eve gasp lightly. Stopping, Kuro looked down confusedly at the brunet. Did he just…snicker? Why did he…wait a minute…is he…Oh…OH! Feeling a smirk slowly start to form on his face, the Servamp slid his hands down the brunet’s side again, and sure enough the teen’s face scrunched up and he snickered again.

“Mahiru…You wouldn’t happen to be… ticklish would you?” Kuro drawled out, feeling his smirk widen when he noticed Mahiru flush a deeper red. And no matter how much he tried, a nervous smile began to slide up despite his best efforts.

“N-noho…” the teen giggled out nervously, back away from the smirking Servamp. Kuro grinned at the smile his Eve had on his face as he watched the other backing away more and more. “K-Kurohoho…”

“Are you sure, Ma-hi-ru? You seem to be rather giggly when I do this,” Kuro mumbled out as he once again squeezed the teen’s sides, making Mahiru jerk and smile, as he obviously held back his laughter. “See?” Kuro mumbled, giving his nervous Eve another mischievious smirk.

Mahiru felt his body begin to fidget nervously as he felt his partner’s fingers begin to drum a beat lightly against his sides. Kuro could clearly see how flustered and nervous Mahiru was getting as he continued his harmless teasing. Chuckling, Kuro finally reached out, and wrapped his arm around his Eve’s waist, letting his one hand finally skitter up Mahiru’s slightly round tummy. The brunet let out another gasp, before finally bursting into the adorable, yet hysterical giggles Kuro had ever heard, and reeled forwards, trying to get himself out of the Servamp’s hold.

“Kurohohohohohoho!!!” Mahiru shrieked as he held a hand over his stomach, slightly bending over with hysterical giggles and yelps.

“Wow, my Eve is more ticklish than I thought!” Kuro smirked out, as he reached out and pulled the wiggling teen back into his chest, hugging him tighter while dancing fingers up and down his Eve’s sides.

“K-Kurororororororo! Nohohoho! Wehehehe’re sthehehehehehll ihihin puhuhublic!” the teen laughed, throwing his head back against the smirking Servamp. “Plehehehease!”

“Hmmm…There’s no one else in this classroom but us.” Kuro muttered, taking a look around the empty room. It was true, all the student that were in the room left after the scene with Kuro being dangled happened, not to mention Mahiru was sure no one wanted to ever stay this late after school. The only reason why they were still there was because of that stupid kid that was teasing his Eve. Feeling another flare of anger rise in his stomach at the thought, Kuro held back another growl. Luckily, however, the thoughts quickly vanished when he heard Mahiru finally snort and laugh a little harder then he was before. Kuro glanced down and his fingers had wandered to the Eve’s lower tummy. “Oh Mahiru…is your tummy ticklish?” Kuro teased, fluttering his fingers along the teen’s waist and pants line.

Mahiru squeaked and finally dissolved into full laughter, trying in vain to push his partner away. Kuro snickered lightly, and looked down at the blush giggly mess that was his Eve. Although he longed to hear more of his bright and cheerful laughter, the Servamp knew that Mahiru would soon start to get tired. Smirking, Kuro slowly snuck a hand under the wiggling teen’s shirt, and scratched mercilessly around his slightly bony hips.

“O-oh gohahahahahahahahahad!!! I-it tihihihihihihickles! N-not thehehehehehehhehehere! Plhehehehehehease!!!” the Eve shrieked in loud bubbly laughter. “Nohohohohohoho mohehehehehehre!” 

“You know Mahiru, that’s kind of the point?” Kuro chuckled, listening to the teen’s adorable squeaky laughter. The Servamp hasn’t heard his Eve laugh this hard in a while. Ever since what happened with Tsubaki, the teen looked a little wary of everything. Hearing his laugh now made Kuro never want to stop. Shaking out of his thoughts, Kuro toned the tickling down until he was just swirling a finger in Mahiru’s belly button which made the Eve give high-pitched giggles instead of the big belly laughs. Mahiru stood giggling his little heart out helplessly, as his body trembled lightly in Kuro’s arms. To tell the truth, this was the most fun the teen has had in a while, but hearing his Servamp snickering at him made his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Kuro smiled softly as he noticed the Eve try to hide his red face in his shoulder “Also Mahiru… You do realize you never told me to stop the entire time, right? Does that mean you enjoyed it?”

“Whahahat? N-no!” Mahiru squeaked out, glancing up at Kuro with a beet red face, and sparkling hazel eyes. Kuro blinked at his Eve’s response. “I d-didn’t like it!”

“Sure you didn’t” Kuro muttered as he rolled his eyes and leaned down to start lightly nibbling on Mahiru’s wide open neck while making ridiculous raspberry sounds. The Eve blanked out for a minute before he finally came back into reality and was sent into hysterical cackles, squealing, and squeaking through each shriek of his adorable laughter. Kuro grinned through his teasing when he noticed that Mahiru had lost most of the fight he started with as he was only trying to squirm away and close his neck to avoid the continuation of the current tickle spot. Hearing the teen’s laughter finally begin to go silent, Kuro stilled his mouth, and snickered into the skin. “Ready to admit it yet, Ma-hi-ru?” the Servamp mumbled into the Eve’s neck, eliciting a stream of breathy giggles from the young brunet.

“Iehehehehehe don’t mihihihihihihind it! Juhuhust plehehehehease Kurorororoho nohohoho mohohore….plehehehehehease!” Mahiru cried out as he was finally released from the hold. Kuro watched as Mahiru stumbled forward, and grinned as he watched the teen try to rub away the ticklish feeling with left over giggles leaving his smiling mouth. “Thanananak y-you!”

“You do know that when we get home this will continue,” Kuro mumbled out, smirking lightly as Mahiru let out a little squeak, and gripped his backpack tighter. Hearing a sigh come from the Eve, Kuro watched as the blushing brunet turned around to face him, and pointed to his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Kuro poofed into his cat form, and laid across the teen’s shoulder. Mahiru patted the Servamp’s head, and nuzzled his cheek with the cat’s. “Now I’m hungry…Feed me Mahiru! Don’t let this adorable cat starve!”


End file.
